


Linear

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [171]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>linear: adjective: ˈli-nē-ər: progressing from one stage to another in a single series of steps; sequential.</p>
<p>mid 17th century: from Latin linearis, from linea ‘a line’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegreenqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenqueen/gifts).



Early one morning, it occurred to him. 

"John...John!"

"Whaaa?"

"Wake up!"

"I'm up, I'm up-what is it?"

"We've never gone on a date!"

"Uhm...no...we haven't."

"But, isn't that what people do?"

"Yes, that's what normal people normally do. There does tend to be a linear quality to a relationship...but, love, I moved in here the day after I met you. Hell, I killed someone for you before I moved my boxes over...not exactly the normal way to begin a relationship...wait...are you telling me you want to go on a date?"

Sherlock nodded. "Dinner....with a candle...movie...snogging in the back row..."

John rubbed his eyes and wondered what time it was. "You do know, sweetie, most people get married so they can stop dating..."

"I know, but since when have we been most people?"

"True enough, love." John snorted. He looked at his phone blearily and sighed. "It's two am, the restaurants won't start taking reservations for hours yet...sleep, yeah?" He kissed Sherlock gently and rolled over, snuggling back against Sherlock's chest, and was soon fast asleep.

Sherlock wrapped himself around John, and fell asleep to the memory of John's face as he had slipped the ring on his finger a few hours before.


End file.
